pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Measures of verse
This is a glossary of poetry terminology. Measures of verse Types of metre Below, "short/long" definitions of a syllable of classical languages correspond to "unstressed/stressed" of English language. * Amphibrach: short-long-short * Amphimacer or cretic: long-short-long * Anapaest or antivdactylus: short-short-long * Choreus, choree same as Trochee: long-short * Dactyl: long-short-short * Iamb: short-long *Molossus: long-long-long * Pyrrhic or dibrach: short-short * Spondee: long-long * Tribrach: short-short-short * Trochee: long-short Tetrasyllables * tetrabrach or proceleusmatic: short-short-short-short * quartus paeon: short-short-short-long * tertius paeon: short-short-long-short * minor ionic, or double iamb: short-short-long-long * secundus paeon: short-long-short-short * diamb: short-long-short-long * antispast: short-long-long-short * first epitrite: short-long-long-long * primus paeon: long-short-short-short * choriamb: long-short-short-long * ditrochee: long-short-long-short * second epitrite: long-short-long-long * major ionic: long-long-short-short * third epitrite: long-long-short-long * fourth epitrite: long-long-long-short * dispondee: long-long-long-long Verse forms * 'a Gra' Reformata' Ten stanza's of ABA CD ABA CD ABA CD ABA CD ABA CD ABAC. Following the rhyme sheme of the 'Villanelle', but with five extra couplets just after each tercet. * Ballade: Three stanzas of "ababbcbC" followed by a refrain of "bcbC". The last line of each, indicated by the capital letter, is repeated verbatim. * Chant royal: Five stanzas of "ababccddedE" followed by either "ddedE" or "ccddedE". (The capital letters indicate a line repeated verbatim.) * Cinquain: "ababb". * Clerihew: "aabb". * Couplet: "aa", but usually occurs as "aa bb cc dd ...". * Enclosed rhyme (or enclosing rhyme): "abba". * Ghazal: "aa ba ca da ...". * Limerick: "aabba". * Monorhyme: "aaaaa...", an identical rhyme on every line, common in Latin and Arabic * Ottava rima: "abababcc". * Rhyme royal: "ababbcc". * Rondelet: "AbAabbA". * Rubaiyat: "aaba". * Sapphics ** Petrarchan sonnet: "abba abba cde cde" or "abba abba cdc cdc". ** Shakespearean sonnet: "abab cdcd efef gg". ** Simple 4-line: "abcb" ** Spenserian sonnet: "abab bcbc cdcd ee". ** Onegin stanzas: "aBaBccDDeFFeGG" with the lowercase letters representing * Tanaga * Spenserian stanza: "ababbcbcc". * Tanaga: traditional Tagalog tanaga is aaaa * Terza rima: "aba bcb cdc ...", ending on "yzy z" or "yzy zz". * Triplet: "aaa", often repeating like the couplet. * Villanelle: A1bA2 abA1 abA2 abA1 abA2 abA1A2, where A1 and A2 are lines repeated exactly which rhyme with the a lines. See also : Main list: List of basic poetry topics * List of literary terms * Literature * Poet * Poetry References *M. H. Abrams. A Glossary of Literary Terms. Thomson-Wadsworth, 2005. ISBN 1-4130-0456-3. *Chris Baldick. The Concise Dictionary of Literary Terms. Oxford Univ. Press, 2004. ISBN 0-19-860883-7. *Chris Baldick. The Concise Oxford Dictionary of Literary Terms. Oxford Univ. Press, 2001. ISBN 0-19-280118-X. *Edwin Barton & G. A. Hudson. Contemporary Guide To Literary Terms. Houghton-Mifflin, 2003. ISBN 0-618-34162-5. *Mark Bauerlein. Literary Criticism: An Autopsy. Univ. of Pennsylvania Press, 1997. ISBN 0-8122-1625-3. *Karl Beckson & Arthur Ganz. Literary Terms: A Dictionary. Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 1989. ISBN 0-374-52177-8. *Peter Childs. The Routledge Dictionary of Literary Terms. Routledge, 2005. ISBN 0-415-34017-9. *J. A. Cuddon. The Penguin Dictionary of Literary Terms and Literary Theory. Penguin Books, 2000. ISBN 0-14-051363-9 *Dana Gioia. The Longman Dictionary of Literary Terms: Vocabulary for the Informed Reader. Longman, 2005. ISBN 0-321-33194-X. *Sharon Hamilton. Essential Literary Terms: A Brief Norton Guide with Exercises. W. W. Norton, 2006. ISBN 0-393-92837-3. *William Harmon. A Handbook to Literature. Prentice Hall, 2005. ISBN 0-13-134442-0. *X. J. Kennedy, et al. Handbook of Literary Terms: Literature, Language, Theory. Longman, 2004. ISBN 0-321-20207-4. *V. B. Leitch. The Norton Anthology of Theory and Criticism. W. W. Norton, 2001. ISBN 0-393-97429-4. *John Lennard, The Poetry Handbook. Oxford Univ. Press, 1996, 2005. ISBN 0-19-926538-0. *Frank Lentricchia & Thomas McLaughlin. Critical Terms for Literary Study. Univ. of Chicago Press, 1995. ISBN 0-226-47203-5. *David Mikics. A New Handbook of Literary Terms. Yale Univ. Press, 2007. ISBN 0-300-10636-X. *Ross Murfin & S. M. Ray. The Bedford Glossary of Critical and Literary Terms. Bedford/St. Martin's, 2006. ISBN 0-312-25910-7. *John Peck & Martin Coyle. Literary Terms and Criticism. Palgrave Macmillan, 2002. ISBN 0-333-96258-3. *Edward Quinn. A Dictionary of Literary And Thematic Terms. Checkmark Books, 2006. ISBN 0-8160-6244-7. *Lewis Turco. The Book of Literary Terms: The Genres of Fiction, Drama, Nonfiction, Literary Criticism, and Scholarship. Univ. Press of New England, 1999. ISBN 0-87451-955-1. Category:Glossaries Category:Literary criticism Category:Literary terms